El meu mòbil és rosa, i què?
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Intercanviant regals en un festa en Jim rep un mòbil rosa, enrabiat vol desfer-se'n d'ell fins que rep un missatge de la Valquíria. -ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko i els seus personatges són propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

**El meu mòbil és rosa, i què?**

Quan va obrir el paquet ben embolicat, amb paper de regal blau lluent, i va veure el seu contingut va creure que era una broma d'algú. Així que va limitar-se a arrufar les celles i a deixar la sala de professors.

És clar que, ara, sabia que s'havia equivocat, després de parar-hi l'atenció suficient a l'aparell en sí.

Set mesos enrere, en Delmas havia tingut una de les seves idees. Celebrar un festa, exclusiva per als professors, amb un intercanvi de regals, pel que cadascú va haver d'agafar un tros de paper amb un nom escrit, d'una bossa. Era una criaturada, però podia ser divertit.

En Jim va ficar la mà amb ímpetu, amb l'única idea de treure un dels papers, el que duia el nom de la Suzanne. Quan va estar segur de que els seus dits agafaven el correcte el va extreure amb gest triomfal. El va desplegar i tot el seu triomf va esdevenir amarg abatiment.

«Chardin»

Què coi li regalaria a un paio que estava com un llum? Un abonament de temporada per al psiquiàtric? Detergent per a que eliminés l'eterna taca de tinta blava de la bata de laboratori? Una pinta per a que domés els seus cabells?

Potser podria convèncer a qui tingués el paper de la Suzanne per a que li canviés. Segur que ho aconseguiria, i tant, tot era qüestió d'anar preguntant als altres.

Va ser com una nova bufetada. Ningú no va voler dir-li qui li havia tocat i encara menys fer un intercanvi. No li va quedar altre remei que resignar-se. Tant sols hi havia una persona amb idees prou forassenyades per estar a l'alçada d'en Chardin. Della Robbia. Simplement va anar i li va preguntar. Així, sense més, en fred, com qui demana l'hora o et desitja un bon dia.

El noi no el va decebre en absolut, com suposava, i va trobar la idea perfecta, i ell, gairebé va fer salts s'alegria.

El dia de la festa, tant bon punt entraven, en Delmas, els feia entrar a les fosques en una sala adjacent i deixar el regal, per tal que així ningú descobrís la identitat del seu amic invisible. I així ho va fer ell, va fer lliscar el paquet groc cridaner amb conillets roses per terra i va tancar la porta.

Va començar a atabalar-se a mitja celebració, després del tercer got de refresc de cola sense gas i uns quant sandvitxos de gall dindi. Qui devia d'haver tret el paper amb el nom de la Suzanne? Què li regalaria? Seria tant impressionant com per a robar-li el cor? Li agradaria?

De cop i volta la idea d'aquell joc li va semblar d'allò més desagradable.

Coneixent als seus companys segur que el seu regal serien uns mitjons d'esport o diverses caixes de tiretes. Per això, quan va donar-li aquell paquet blau brillant, amb una cal·ligrafia desconeguda, no va sentir gens ni mica d'emoció, tot i que va obligar-se a somriure.

A través de la sala va creuar la mirada amb la de la Suzanne, que subjectava un blanc amb un pompós llaç vermell. La Nicole Weber, va apressar-la per que l'obrís. A dins hi havia uns DVDs de balls de saló, no era cap secret que a ella li agradava el ball. A ell li agradava ser el seu professor particular per veure com desapareixia aquella màscara de dona estirada, i per esborrar la distància entre ells, permetre's agafar-la amb més fermesa de l'estrictament necessària i sentir, per un instant, que eren una sola persona.

En Jim va entomar un cop de colze d'en Chardin i va afanyar-se a obrir el seu regal.

Un telèfon mòbil rosa fúcsia. En Gustave va riure amb tant d'ímpetu que va acabar ennuegant-se amb la seva pròpia saliva i estossegant. Li estava ben emprat, per burlar-se'n, segur que era cosa seva i per això tanta conya. Va marxar.

Va tancar-se a la seva habitació donant un cop de porta i va llençar l'aparell al llit. Uns minuts després, una dringadissa va aixecar-se des del cobrellit de ratlles blanques i blaves.

A la pantalla del mòbil rosa hi havia un nom: Valquíria; era un missatge de text. El va obrir empipat, la broma estava a punt de girar-se'ls-hi en contra tant bon punt els enxampés.

_Hola. Sóc la Valquíria, vull que ens coneguem millor. Treu el cap per la finestra, si us plau._

Va obrir-la bruscament i va treure mig cos fora, va alçar el telèfon per llençar-li al graciós en qüestió, però va aturar-se a temps. Dos pisos més avall, il·luminada per la llum procedent de la seva habitació, hi havia la Suzanne dempeus. Ella va somriure i la va veure teclejar, poc després va rebre un altre sms.

_No és cap broma dels altres. Jo sóc la Valquíria, i tu?_

En Jim la va mirar tot pensant en que ell en això de mitologia era un negat. Va descartar noms com Rambo, Rocky, Seagal i la resta de matons de cinema que segurament, ella no suportaria, i va decidir-se per Astaire. Com en Fred Astaire.

_Hola Valquíria. Sóc l'Astaire_ —va teclejar. Era massa curt, així que va agregar—_, com el ballarí._

Mantenien la mirada fixa l'un en la de l'altra, separats per dos pisos d'altura. En Jim amb l'idea fugissera de que l'apuntaria amb el dit i es posaria a riure mentre deia una vegada i una altra que era un ximple i que havia caigut de quatre grapes, i la Suzanne esperant que ell acceptés aquell joc secret.

Va desviar la mirada per llegir el missatge d'en Jim i elaborar una resposta que va arribar al moment amb un dringar.

_Gràcies Astaire. Em preocupava que me'l llencessis al cap. No parlis d'això amb ningú. Bona nit._

Ell va contestar ràpidament.

_No ho faré. Per què l'àlies i aquest telèfon? Tens el meu número de mòbil._

_La Suzanne, que havia començat a allunyar-se, va aturar-se amb una mirada eloqüent i va teclejar amb suavitat però rastre de dubte._

_Perquè tu sempre has estat sincer amb mi, però jo no. Necessito tornar a començar sense els perjudicis que jo mateixa he creat. Aquesta és una línia directa. Només entre tu i jo, ningú més té aquests números._

En Jim ho va llegir sorprès i va descartar la idea de la broma, perquè no lligava amb la manera de ser de la Suzanne. Ella sabia que sentia, perquè ell mateix li havia dit, i li havia donat carbasses. Però que la Suzanne conegués els seus sentiments, sense correspondre'ls, no volia dir que ho hagués de fer servir en contra seu.

_D'acord, Valquíria, serà el nostre secret. Bona nit._

La Suzanne va fer un gest amb la mà acomiadant-se que ell va correspondre abans de veure-la desaparèixer entre els arbres.

A partir d'aquella nit l'intercanvi de missatges, amb informació d'ambdós, va subseguir-se amb fluïdesa. Va arribar el moment en que va convertir-se en quelcom similar a una droga. Sovint en Jim es trobava a sí mateix mirant fixament el mòbil esperant un missatge d'ella, d'altres, en canvi, escrivia quasi sense adonar-se com si ho necessités per a seguir respirant.

En Jim ja sabia que la Suzanne era més gran que ell, deu anys per ser exactes, però allò tant li feia. Havia nascut a Greifswald, Alemanya, un poble costaner. Li agradava ballar i que ell fos el seu professor, que no la tractés com a una estirada, que quan no els mirava ningú li donés les seves postres com si fossin un tresor. També li sabia greu la seva manera de tractar-lo de vegades, quan s'enfadava, allò de parlar-li dels seus xicots i aquells petits detalls que sabia que li feien mal.

Ell li explicava coses de les que habitualment preferia no parlar. El dia en que ballant a l'estació de trens de París el van contractar per filmar "Paco el rei de la disco". Com havia acabat al bell mig de l'Amazones envoltat d'animals que volien cruspir-se'l per berenar. Com li agradava veure-la ajustar-se les ulleres al nas quan pensava, o la olor a te que feia cada cop que es movia. Les andròmines i invents enginyosos que preparava per fer les classes més divertides pels nois, i que el deixés participar, acompanyar-la a les excursions...

Era agradable aquella situació, com ella havia dit, era com tornar a començar, com dues persones que s'acaben de conèixer.

Havien passat dos dies des de l'últim missatge, ell li havia enviat uns quants un pèl desesperat, amb la molesta idea de que havia fet o dit quelcom que ho havia espatllat tot, podia ser un autèntic bocamoll. Començava a resignar-se a la idea de que tot havia acabat, la Suzanne l'evitava pels passadissos, a la sala de professors l'ignorava. Els nois havien començat a notar que passava alguna cosa pel mal humor i la malenconia que arrossegava, si més no encara no feien preguntes.

Quan el mòbil va dringar ell ho va ignorar, pensant que segurament la seva ansietat li havia fet imaginar, però al final, la necessitat de comprovar-ho el va vèncer. Va agafar-lo i va veure el missatge nou que havia arribat un parell de minuts abans. Va sentir ganes de ballar el tango, el txa-txa-txa i la samba.

_Astaire, m'agradaria que ens veiéssim al gimnàs d'aquí a una hora._

I llavors li van venir ganes fins i tot de ballar les melodies estúpides del mòbil. Va contestar tant ràpid com els seus dits rodanxons li van permetre.

_Allà hi seré, Valquíria, com un clau._

Va buidar els calaixos, literalment, a sobre del llit i va cercar quelcom similar a una indumentària decent i més formal que el seu xandall habitual. Llàstima no disposar de roba més elegant, ell era un tio normal, esportista, pràctic i despreocupat. Mai havia necessitat vestir-se de vint-i-un botons, tampoc havia rebut queixes de les seves xicotes, que coincidien amb ell en el referent al confort.

Va decidir-se per uns texans ben còmodes i una samarreta de cotó vermella sobre la qual va posar-se la caçadora d'aviador que li havien donat a les forces especials. Va somriure per un moment sabent que gairebé ningú creia les seves històries, no era estrany, ell tampoc les creuria. Havia tingut una vida tant agitada i insòlita, de vegades el sorprenia no trobar a faltar tota aquella acció.

Va fer una ràpida ullada al rellotge, el temps havia passat volant, el convenia espavilar-se o faria tard. Va calçar-se les esportives mentre corria pel passadís desitjant no creuar-se amb ningú ni rebre preguntes enutjoses. Va frenar l'impuls de saltar pel tram d'escales, només li faltava caure i obrir-se el cap, però va baixar els esglaons de tres en tres sense ensopegar.

Va córrer camp a través saltant per sobre de les platabandes de flors del costat de l'entrada de la residència i va saltar sobre la porta del gimnàs com si rere ella s'amagués l'únic lloc segur del planeta. Va examinar la canxa, no havia arribat encara.

—Hola.

En Jim va fer un bot en sentir-la, la va buscar amb l'esguard i la va trobar asseguda a un racó de la graderia, a prop de la porta. Va mirar el seu rellotge de polsera comprovant que no feia tard.

—Sí que has arribat d'hora, Suzanne.

—Ja hi era aquí quan t'he enviat el missatge —va mormolar mentre ell s'acostava a ella—. No esperava que fossis puntual.

—Suzanne…

—Vine, seu amb mi, Jim.

Va obeir, seient amb el sigil d'un fèlid. Va recolzar les mans a ambdós costat del seu cos amb gest despreocupat, se sentia còmode i ple de curiositat.

—He estat molta estona pensant en si havia de demanar-te que vinguessis o no —va pronunciar creuant les mans sobre els genolls—. He lluitat molt per apartar-me de tu, però he perdut.

—No entenc de què parles, Suzanne.

Va esbossar un somrís ple de tendresa. En Jim era increïblement innocent de vegades. Aquell era un dels motius pels que no podia allunyar-se d'ell. Va cobrir la mà d'ell amb la seva.

—Ets un bon home, Jim.

En Jim va entrellaçar els seus dits amb els d'ella melindrós. Va fregar-li el dors de la mà amb el polze dibuixant cercles sobre la seva pell i va somriure. La Suzanne va tornar-li el somrís amb calidesa.

—Vull conèixer-te molt més —va dir ella.

Ell va assentir satisfet per la seva declaració i per l'agradable apropament que s'havia produït entre tots dos. Si ella necessitava temps, ell li donaria temps.

—T'estimo, Suzanne.

Ella no va badar boca, només va inclinar-se cap endavant i li va fer un suau petó als llavis.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Se'm va acudir després de veure el capítol 4x18 Superstition, aquell en que l'Odd troba el mòbil rosa i creu que és de l'Azra però resulta ser d'en Jim. Per què un home com en Jim havia de tenir un mòbil rosa amb estrelletes i cors? Uns quants capítols després se'l veu amb un mòbil negre, així que aquesta és la meva teoria._


End file.
